The Hive's Revenge
by MooBerryluvsTTandTVD
Summary: Jinx is still scared about what the Hive will do to her if they find her, but Is she safe with Kid Flash


This is my first FanFic on my all Time Favorite Ship: Finx! please review.

It was about a week after the huge Titian Fight against The Brotherhood Of Evil. Jinx had fought the whole battle by Kid Flash's side. After, they had decided to move in together because Jinx had quit The Hive and she didn't have a home. Kid Flash loved Jinx more then he had ever loved anyone else, he was afraid that, after The Hiv fond out about there former member that they would come after Jinx. He wanted to protect her, and felt very proud of himself. Even though Jinx said that she would never be a good guy, Kid Flash had made her feel special, like she wasn't all bad enough background , now that you know the setting, lets get to the story. . . .

_Jinx_

It was raining outside and Kid Flash's apartment was cold, but Jinx didn't care. She was snozing silently under a large quilt with Kid Flash next to her. Her eyes opened and she sat up. She glanced over at the digital clock on the bed side table, 5:23. "Why am I up so early?" she thought. She lookedover at the sleeping form of Kid Flash and smiled. She really like Kid Flash and was greatfull for his company. she quietly slip her legs over the side of the bed and let her bare feet touch the cold tile floor. She had woken up so suddenly that her powers were still asleep. "Good" she thought. "I won't wake Kid Flash up with my stupid bad luck." She quietlt stood up and streched. She had taken her hair out of her usual devil horns and it draped down her sholders in long,neon pink strands. As she padded quietly into the kitchen her black nightgown swished just above her knees. She was about to go to the sink for a drink of water when she heard a floor board creak. She pressed herself up against a shadowy wall and her heart pounded againt her rib cage. She listened for more sounds, her head tilted to one side as she strained to hear anymore sounds. She was shill a little high-strung about her former team. When The Hive found out about he betral she hadly recognised them, even Seemore showed hate in his eye. She had been expecting them for awhile. She continued to listen, her musles tensed and ready to run, but no sound came. Then she relised what she was thinking and almost laughed. Here she was i the middle of the night, hidding in a shadow because she's worried that her old "friends" will come and get her! she rolled her eyes, as she walked through the kitchen to the sink "The Hive doesn't even know where i live!" she muttered. "oh really?" the all to familiar voice of Gizmo cackled. She whirld around her eyes wide with fright only to have a collosile hand clamp over her mouth and another around her neck. She tried to use her powers but all she could do was shoot weak pink sparks from he finger tips. she wanted to scream but she could only squeek out a few words.

"Whats the matt'ur Jinks, cat got yur tough?" a Billy Numerous clone drawled. Sudenly the giant hsnds picked her up by her neck and slammed her against a wall.

"How can that idiot sleep through this" her brain wailed. then the hand released her mouth but before she could scream for help, it begain to tighten aroung her throat. She looked around the room and saw that Mamoth was holding her against the wall while the other members of The Hive watched. The worst thing was, They were smiling. Her lungs burned for air as she swung her arms wildly around and kincked with her feet. Anything to stop Mamoth from suforcating her. Then she kicked him as hard as possible in his groin. He let out a groan as the other Hive Members flinched. She felt the choke hold around her neck lossen a little. She suked in a breath of air and screamed "FLASH!" but Mammoth cut her off in mid scream by squeeing even tighter. Black spots started to form and clouded her vision. The Hive was killing her!

_Kid Flash_

There was a loud WHAM and Flash (seice I described what Jinx was wearing i'll do that here too: imagin him in a white tee shirt with black sweatpants, he doesn't have his mask on and his hair is messy) blinked his eyes open wondering what had woken him up. he looked around in the darkness and saw that the familiar mound next to him was not there. Instead the quilt had been pulled back and the sheeet was crumpled in places. Where was Jinx? He looked at the clock next to him, it's digital screen red 5:30. "She's probribly in the bathroom" He decided and rolled over to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and was about to fall back into a deep snoze when he heard Jinx scream "FLA-." The scream was cut Kid Flash lept out of bed, he felt anger boiling inside him, The Hive had come. In 2 seconds flat he ran into the kitchen and saw 4 people around the sides of the kitchen, watching as a 5th teenager (who looked like an elephant in a black and yellow jumpsuit) held a kicking and punching Jinx against the wall both his hands clamped hard around her neck. Kid Flash didn't need to watch for long to see that she was growing weaker. In a flash(tee hee, I thought that was funny) he sped across the room and slammed his sholder in to elephant bumble bee, who was actuly a very angry Mammoth, and he dropped Jinx. As Mammoth flew across the room and crashed into the sink, Kid Flash sped back and caught Jinx before she hit the ground. He scooped her out of the air and carried her bride style as he ran out the apartment and rushed down flights of stairs before shooting out the lobby door leaving the Hive 5 very confused. He needed to put as much space between the 5 villans and Jinx as possible. As he sped down the street, Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close against him. Then Kid Flash relised that Jinx was crying and he slowed to a stop in the middle of the park. It was dark so nobody would see them. Kid Flash looked down at Jinx, who still clung to his neck and felt guilty. He should have protected her, not continue sleeping like a drunk idiot. As if reading his thoughts she looked up at him, her face was streaked with tears. "It wasn't your fault" she said horsly. Kid Flash could only shake his head as he sat down under a tree with Jinx still in his arms. After a while she feel asleep again but Kid Flash stayed awake. Anger and hatred burned like i wild fire in his eyes. He was going to make sure that the Hive would never hurt Jinx again, and he was going to kill Mammoth.

**The End**

hey can you guys review? good or bad, I wouln't mind. I just want to know how you guys liked this story

Thanks for reading!

~Moo Berry


End file.
